Те, кого я люблю
by allayonel
Summary: У любой, даже самой железной леди, есть чувства.


Я не люблю доки. Возможно, каждое возвращение туда должно напоминать мне детство, но напоминает совсем другое, – плавящуюся обшивку, удары фазерных лучей, падение давления в разных секциях. Доки напоминают мне о боли, способностью ощущать которую, теоретически, я не обладаю.  
Теоретически, я не должна ощущать и присутствия всех этих крохотных существ, живущих во мне. Если бы я вдруг уменьшилась до размеров человека, то обитающие во мне люди оказались бы покрупнее микробов, но чуть поменьше блох.  
И все же я их чувствую. С первого дня. С первой звездной даты, внесенной в бортовой компьютер.  
Те дни замешательства – это было так давно. Я просто не понимала, что происходит, где я, почему я то вижу, то слепну, откуда столько звуков, где верх, где низ, что вокруг, что внутри. Я не понимала, и сводила с ума инженеров и программистов, пытавшихся настроить системы. Помню одного… Его звали Фергюсон, и он постоянно использовал обсценную лексику, – а я думала, что это какой-то особенный шифр, тайный язык, и тщательно записывала в базы данных его словотворчество для дальнейшего анализа. Накануне того дня, когда мне предстояло впервые взлететь, он заперся в машинном зале на 14 уровне, достал бутылку с алкоголем и долго изливал мне свою тоску, уткнувшись лбом в приборную панель. «Ты улетишь, и я никогда тебя больше не увижу». Охране пришлось выводить его силой. У него были какие-то проблемы со здоровьем, не позволявшие ему покидать Землю, планету, на которой меня собрали.  
Я плохо помню моего первого капитана, Роберта Эйприла. Воспоминания рассыпаются на отдельные кадры. В те времена я еще не понимала, что наблюдать за людьми куда интереснее, чем следить за реакциями внутри варпового двигателя. И даже после того, как это стало для меня очевидно, прошло немало времени, прежде чем я научилась понимать их.  
Капитан Пайк – его я немного стеснялась. Он был настолько правильным, что я стыдилась своего несовершенства и то и дело лишалась дара речи. Впрочем, у меня и так его нет. Корабельный компьютер только и умеет, что озвучивать ответы, извлеченные из банков памяти.  
Да, так и было. Кристофер Пайк повергал меня в трепет. При нем двери закрывались бесшумно, лифт никогда не застревал, репликаторы никогда не путали программы. Он был хорошим капитаном, умеренно строгим, всегда уверенным в правильности своего выбора, четким в высказываниях, ясным в намерениях, во многом предсказуемым. Иногда я уже знала, куда и с какой скоростью мы отправимся, еще до того, как он озвучивал приказ.  
Его старший помощник была необыкновенной. Все звали ее Первая, она была старшим офицером на корабле, женщиной, настоящим именем которой никто не интересовался. Марджери. Так было записано в ее личном деле, так звала ее мать во время коротких сеансов связи. Боюсь, у нее были сложности в общении с представителями своего вида. Все свободное время она проводила в одиночестве, читала беллетристику или слушала старинную музыку. Ее считали несгибаемой холодной стервой, а она плакала ночами после принятия особенно жестких решений. И еще она пела в душе. И только там. У нее потрясающий голос. В самом деле, потрясающий. Теперь Первая стала важным человеком в Штабе. Я слышала ее снова, когда она пару раз выходила на связь с нынешней командой.  
Еще один маленький, но необыкновенный человек, – Кессиди. Она работала с гидропоникой. Ее жених нес службу в отделе безопасности, и каждый раз, как по кораблю разносился сигнал красной тревоги, или когда он просто спускался на очередную планету, она садилась в уголочке среди своих растений и начинала плакать. Почему-то она была уверена, что с ним что-нибудь случится, что новая форма, предписанная штабом, притягивает опасности. И сколько бы доктор Бойс ни проводил с ней профилактических бесед, – ничего не помогало. Она твердила, что человек, который выдумал надеть на сотрудников отдела безопасности красную форму, просто идиот. И, как заметил старший офицер по науке, мистер Спок, вероятность этого составляла 98,7 %.  
Мистер Спок. На него всегда можно было положиться. За ним я наблюдала годами. Он очень отличался от землян, служивших с ним вместе. Всегда собранный, сосредоточенный, он не оставлял себе права на ошибку. Налаживать отношения он не умел, и робкие попытки некоторых членов экипажа сократить дистанцию с официальной до дружеской просто не замечал. Вулканец совершенно не понимал землян, и они ему не нравились, за редким исключением. Иногда мне казалось, что я разбираюсь в людях лучше, чем он.  
Все изменилось, когда на корабле появился новый капитан. Когда Джеймс Кирк впервые поднялся на мостик, его улыбка была настолько ослепительна, что померкли все лампочки на консолях. Я была очарована. Все были очарованы, – и даже мистер Спок, хотя он еще долго пытался сопротивляться этому нелогичному чувству. Капитан горел, светил, грел, был всегда верен своему делу и никогда не сдавался. Я полюбила его больше остальных капитанов, и, мне казалось, он отвечал мне взаимностью.

Я не люблю доки. Я не хотела возвращаться на Землю, когда закончилась наша пятилетняя миссия. Меня пугала мысль о том, что моя команда, сойдя на берег, никогда уже не поднимется обратно на борт. И вот они ушли. Я боюсь, что больше никогда не увижу Сулу, навигатора моей мечты, мужчину, в чьи умелые руки можно отдаться, закрыв глаза. И Чехова, чьи расчеты траекторий мне никогда не приходилось доводить до ума. Ухуру с ее идеальным слухом. Ворчливого доктора Маккоя. Логичного мистера Спока. Моего капитана Джеймса Кирка. Моего КАПИТАНА. Я знаю, ему пророчили карьеру в Штабе, а люди любят такие вещи. Без него космос никогда не будет прежним.  
Я не могу докричаться до них, не могу заставить их вернуться. Только мистер Скотт остается со мной. Каждый день, наблюдая за калибровкой новых двигателей, он гладит меня по обшивке и говорит: «Потерпи, лапушка». А иногда, заходя на пустой раскуроченный мостик, подготовленный к замене на новую модель, он шепчет: «Не волнуйся, девочка, они вернутся». И я понимаю, что он говорит не о консолях и научных станциях.  
Они вернутся. Я верю.


End file.
